


Midnight Confessions

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Four the Love Of... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Background Poly, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Friends to lovers is tough but communication is key, Insecure Matsukawa Issei, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Post-Graduation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: Matsukawa opens up to Iwaizumi about feeling like a fourth wheel in their new relationship.“Iwaizumi...why am I here?”‘Where else would you be?’ Hajime managed to bite his tongue, but just barely. He considered the question for a moment. When he finally responded, he somehow managed to keep his voice low and even despite the worry flooding through him, “Do you mean that existentially, or...?”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru (implied), Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Four the Love Of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592299
Comments: 20
Kudos: 339





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello & welcome to my very first HMIO oneshot! 
> 
> This is a continuation from my longer fic [Poprocks & Coke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938403/chapters/49779344). Be sure to check that out if you’d like some context for their relationship, but this can be read on its own if you so choose.
> 
> If you liked Poprocks and are back for more WELCOME BACK!!
> 
> (≧◡≦) ♡

Iwaizumi stepped quietly through the open patio door, padding silently on bare feet over to where Matsukawa was lying sprawled out on the decking. He wondered for a moment if Mattsun had fallen asleep, head pillowed on his arms as he gazed up at the twinkling night sky, but as he settled down next to him Hajime noticed the starlight reflected in his lidded eyes.

He leaned back on his hands, facing the opposite direction so they were lying head-to-feet, and tilted his gaze up to take in the spectacular view above.

It hadn’t been more than twenty minutes since Iwaizumi had heard him slip out of the bedroom. He had expected to see the bathroom light flick on across the hall in their small rented cabin, but instead he heard the slide of the exterior door, the screen rattling in its frame. He waited, listening, but when Mattsun didn’t come back he extricated himself from the bedsheets — leaving Oikawa and Hanamaki tangled up together.

“Can’t sleep?” his voice, a soothing rumble, cut through the stillness as if he had shouted.

Matsukawa’s voice is hoarse when he finally responds, a strained “no” passed thinly through this lips.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know...sometimes I just...”

Unlike his boyfriends, Hajime struggled to give voice to his vulnerability. Knowing how difficult that could be he gave Issei space to work through it. He watched the stars overhead waiting patiently for him to continue.

“Iwaizumi...why am I here?”

_‘Where else would you be?’_ Hajime managed to bite his tongue, but just barely. He considered the question for a moment. When he finally responded he somehow managed to keep his voice low and even despite the worry flooding through him, “Do you mean that existentially, or...?”

“No, I mean...” Iwaizumi can just barely make out the outline of his profile in the inky darkness, but he sees Mattsun’s eyes squeezed shut, thick brow furrowed, “Sometimes I’m just not sure where I fit in. It’s always been you and Tooru, or me and Makki...but now...” he took a deep stuttering breath, “I see the way you look at each other. You’re all so happy together, and I don’t know where that leaves me.”

Iwaizumi thought about their time together. It had only been a few months since they made the leap from best friends to boyfriends. He and Tooru had an undeniable bond that comes with having known each other most of their lives, and he’d been putting a lot of effort into his new status with Makki, but his relationship with Mattsun had, admittedly, not changed much.

It was part of the reason they were out here to begin with. Between school and volleyball they hadn’t had much time to figure out how this whole relationship thing was supposed to work yet.

They had been desperate for a vacation, some time to focus more on them and less on their responsibilities. So the four of them had found a lakeside cabin and booked it for the whole week — a last hurrah now that graduation was over before they started university. Although they wouldn’t be attending the same schools it turned out they weren’t far from each other. Tooru spent hours researching and making phone calls before he finally found an apartment spacious enough for all four of them that was also almost equidistant from their respective universities. They all agreed that a longer commute was worth it if they could stay together.

Since then, Hajime noticed that Mattsun seemed a little...disconnected. It was even more noticeable since arriving at their cabin retreat, but he hadn’t been sure how to approach him about it. When he mentioned his concern to Oikawa, and Makki they brushed it off with assurances that Mattsun was always so open with them; if there were something wrong he’d tell them. Seeing him upset now, Hajime couldn’t help but feel responsible.

“Issei, of course we want you here with us. You know that, right?”

The only sound in the twilight besides the chirp of crickets, and the gentle lap of water at the dock below was Mattsun’s unsteady breathing. He let out a shaky sigh, throwing an arm over his face to stop the flow of tears with his sleeve. Hajime had only seen him cry once, on the day they lost to Karasuno — not that he can see anything out here under the stars, but he felt every shallow sob cut through him like a blade.

Iwaizumi scooted closer to wrench Mattsun up by his shoulders. With one hand he tucked Issei’s face into his chest, feeling tears stain his t-shirt as he carded his fingers through short curls. With his free hand Iwaizumi stroked across Mattsun’s broad shoulders — push, pull, push, pull — palm matching the rhythm of his own breathing until he felt Issei’s breaths slow to match his steady pace.

“‘M sorr—“

“Hey, don't you dare apologize,” Hajime mumbled into his hairline. “We agreed, no secrets, remember?”

Issei gave a weak nod against his breastbone, uncurling his arms to wrap them around Iwaizumi‘s middle.

“I do think I owe _you_ an apology, though. The other two can be a little...”

“High maintenance?” Mattsun offered, the words muffled in Iwaizumi’s shirt.

He huffed a quiet laugh that rustled Mattsun’s hair. “But you’re not like that. With you it’s easy. I feel like I don’t have to try as hard...but,” he paused thinking carefully over his words, and Mattsun turned his head to press his ear against his chest — right over his heart. “I think we end up spending a lot of time making sure they’re happy. I never stopped to make sure you were, too.” He pressed his nose into the top of Mattsun’s head, and tightened his arms around him. “I’m sorry, Issei,” he whispered.

“Uugh. I hate feeling so...needy.”

“Listen, there’s a big difference between being clear about what you need, and being needy. You’re always open with us...it’s a good thing.”

“That’s the problem, I don’t know what to ask you for...I don’t know what’s missing. But watching you three together...” Hajime continued tracing patterns out on his shoulder as Issei collected his thoughts.

“Do you still want to be with us?”

Hajime let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding when he felt Mattsun nod against his chest.

“I think maybe I just need to know that...that you really want to be with me. That I’m not here just because you wanted Makki, and we were a package deal, I guess.”

“That’s not...” Iwaizumi leaned back just a fraction, dragging his hands along the line of Mattsun’s shoulder, reaching up to cup the sides of his face in the darkness. He tapped his forehead against Mattsun’s. “I shouldn’t speak for them, but you’re not just part of a package deal, idiot — not for any of us. Issei, we love you. You balance us out. You’re the other voice of reason when Tooru and Makki come up with crazy schemes. You’re smart, and you’re funny, and sexy, and brave, and you’re so so strong. We need you.” He angled his head, lips brushing over Mattsun’s, and whispered, “I need you.”

Mattsun closed the sliver of distance between them, pressing their lips together as he tightened his grip on Hajime’s t-shirt. The kiss was gentle, hesitant._ “I love you,”_ Hajime whispered as they pulled back for air — _“I love you”_ — peppering kisses along the corners of his mouth —_ “I love you”_ — threading fingers into his hair.

He traced the seam of Issei’s lips with the tip of his tongue, falling back into him, deepening the kiss until he had Mattsun laid back against the decking, and swung one leg over to straddle his waist. Issei moaned lightly into his mouth as he settled down over him, and dipped one hand under the hem of his shirt to trail along his spine. Hajime could feel Mattsun’s growing erection pressed into the soft curve of his backside, his own arousal beginning to strain at the front of his shorts as he ground down against Matsukawa._ “I need you.”_

_“Ha—Hajime...”_ Mattsun breathed into him, his voice just barely loud enough to hear, even in the still night, punctuated by chirping crickets.

“Mhmm, just hold on. I’ll be right back.” Hajime kissed him again — hard — before peeling himself up off the ground. The deck boards creaked under his toes as he carefully made his way back through the sliding door, and he reappeared a moment later with an armload of blankets. He spread one on top of the other over the empty boards beside Issei and patted his knee, “Scoot over.”

Matsukawa rolled to the center of the pile, reaching out to guide Iwaizumi back overtop of him as he relaxed into the makeshift nest. Hajime shimmied out of his shorts, gasping as his cock bounced free, and he pressed a foil square into Mattsun’s palm. “Hold onto that for a sec,” he muttered.

“Wait...how do you want to do this if we both only top?”

“What do you mean ‘only’?” Hajime hummed into his ear sending a jolt through his body, “I like both.” He slipped his hand between them, fingertips brushing the damp spot forming on the front of Mattsun’s pajama pants. “So...can I?”

_“Fuck yes,”_ Issei thrust his hips upward into Iwaizumi’s hand, making them both gasp at the friction.

Hajime sat back up onto his knees hovering over Mattsun’s thighs, and slicked one hand with a bottle of lube he had tucked into the blankets. He spread his other hand over Mattsun’s chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heartbeat pounding beneath his palm.

In the silvery light Mattsun could make out the outline of Hajime’s wrist as he reached back to drag the tips of his fingers over his entrance. Issei propped himself up on his elbows, capturing Hajime’s mouth as he arched forward. He nipped and sucked at his lips, and wrapped his fingers around the heavy length bobbing between them as Hajime worked himself open.

“Next time we’re doing this in the daylight,” Mattsun grumbled. “It’s not fair I that can’t see your face.”

“Not fair?” Hajime asked with an amused lilt in his voice.

“Not fair. I want to see what you look like when you sink down over my dick.”

Issei laughed when Hajime moaned and stuttered out, “kinky bastard.”

“Shh...don’t want to wake up the other two.”

“Sure about that?” he asked through heaving breaths. “I thought you didn’t know — what you wanted.”

“Yeah...well. Suddenly it’s all become very clear,” he said gripping the swell of Hajime’s ass in his free hand.

With some quick maneuvering Iwaizumi slid Matsukawa’s pants down past his thighs. He wrapped his hand around him, and Mattsun inhaled sharply as he dragged his thumb over his slit smearing precome over the crown. Hajime gave him a few lazy strokes before rolling the condom over his length. He felt Mattsun’s hands guiding his hips, rubbing soothing circles into the skin with his thumbs. Strong fingers held tight as he sank down.

They stayed like that for a moment, gasping for breath and clinging to each other as Hajime adjusted to the pulsing cock now fully sheathed inside of him. He gripped Mattsun’s shoulders and pressed his back down against the heap of blankets, following him down to recapture his mouth.

Small needy sounds escaped his throat as he swirled their tongues together. Between the heat of Mattsun’s hands on him, and overwhelming pressure building within him — the feeling of being so so full had his anxieties bubbling to the surface, the thoughts he’d tried to hold back —_‘Fuck. I love you. I need you. I’m sorry, just, please. Please don’t go. Don’t leave us. I don’t want to do this without you. I’m sorry.’_ — burst through so fast it made his head spin.

“Hey, I’m right here.” Without pulling away, Matsukawa rolled them both over, taking control and trading places to press Hajime into the blanketed floor. He bracketed his head with his forearms, caging him in, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He hadn’t meant to say out loud any of the nonsense that spewed from his lips as he ground his hips against Mattsun’s, but now he couldn’t stop. They kept up the slow pace, Mattsun’s deep thrusts meeting Hajime in the middle and knocking the air from his lungs. Sweet pleading gasps mixed with confessions, and whispers of Issei’s name spoken like a prayer in the still of the night.

He felt the familiar tension coiling in time with the stuttering of Mattsun’s hips, “_Ah — fu — fuck,_ don’t stop,” he growled. Matsukawa shoved Hajime’s t-shirt up over his stomach before wrapping a hand around his aching cock. He increased his pace, moving his hand in time with the quick pistoning of his hips, sending them both careening over the edge with just a few strokes. Mattsun’s jaw clenched as he buried himself deep, and Hajime’s dropped open with a soundless cry as they shook in each other’s arms.

Matsukawa pulled away slowly after their breathing had quieted, rolling over to lie on his back next to Iwaizumi. They cleaned up as best as they could in the dark. Mattsun peeled off his own shirt to wipe down Hajime’s stomach before draping a blanket over them both, and snuggling Hajime to his chest.

“Should we head back inside?” Iwaizumi asked with no real intention of moving from their spot on the porch.

“Nah, let’s stay. Makki’s probably starfished across the bed,” Mattsun snickered. “And I want you all to myself for a little while longer.”

They gazed up at the Milky Way stretched out above them, eyes growing heavy as they relaxed into each other.

“Hey...go hiking with me tomorrow.” Iwaizumi tiled his head slightly to take in Mattsun’s profile, “Just the two of us.”

Matsukawa hummed and wrapped his arms tighter around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, “It’s a date.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I’ll have more HMIO coming soon
> 
> Until then come find me on Tumblr
> 
> [@beauxxxtifullies](https://beauxxxtifullies.tumblr.com/)  
♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
